City of Villains
by Snow Puff
Summary: In 2009, the government will pass a bill exiling every supervillain in the world to a remote island. In 2016, a group of high school students realize that they can gain back what that bill has taken away.


Hello there, True Believers! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Anyway… This is my latest project and probably the only project of mine that I've spent this much time planning. Be proud, I'm spending time on this. Even though this does encompass all of the Marvel villains, it does focus more on the Spider-Man villains, but only because there are so frickin many of them and they all, somehow, manage to be pretty awesome. Anywho, enough of my rambling, I'm sure you just want me to get on with it. So, I'll see you at the end of the prologue!

--- ---

_**City of Villains**_

_Prologue: No News is Good News_

--- ---

July 4, 2008

NEW YORK CITY – It may seem like an average Forth of July to any normal civilian walking along the streets, however to the less-than-normal residents of New York, life is about to change dramatically. A bill that was just passed by Congress and signed by President Bush prohibits the use of superpowers and other such abilities in public. The other, far more significant, part of this bill states that the government is going to export the dangerous criminals known to most as supervillains to a top-secret island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. According to an anonymous government agent, this island has a large city in the center of it complete with everything that any supervillain could ever want. Any supervillain that chooses not to cooperate with the government will reportedly be shot on sight.

--- ---

November 16, 2008

WASHINGTON, D.C. – At long last, every supervillain in the world has been sent to the unknown island in the Pacific. And, in the opinion of this reporter, I am certain that after the rebellion in New York, that is a relief to see them go.

--- ---

Olivia was fairly certain that there was no other high school on earth that had off on November 16. She was almost positive that to Them, it was just any other day. To practically anyone she talked to on that day, however, it might as well of been the apocalypse. The city itself seemed to be depressed. And this had happened every November 16 that she could remember. July 4, even though it had marked the beginning of this whole mess, wasn't quite this bad…

"O! What's up?" A brown-haired girl came up behind her and gave her a short smack on the back.

Unfortunately for Olivia, that smack was still enough to send 50 volts of electricity through her spine, causing her to cry out loudly. "Alexia!" A quartet of metal tentacles rose around Alexia, as Olivia whirled around furiously, her dark brown hair standing on end from the electricity. "You know how much that hurts!"

"Fifty volts won't kill you, Madame Octopus." Alexia said, bowing with a snicker.

"Cute," Olivia said with a sneer. "Maybe I'll start using that. I've told you a hundred times, Al: My actuators amplify your electricity. Your brother learned that quick enough… Speaking of, where _is_ Max?"

"Right here, Olivia. Thanks for leaving me Alexia," Max said, glaring at his twin sister.

"You're welcome," Alexia said, sitting down on a nearby curb. "Well, we don't have any school today, so what are we doing?"

"Well, I was going to see if I could convince Norma to let us watch TV in her movie theatre…" Olivia said with a small shrug.

"I do not get why you like that girl, Olivia!" Alexia shouted, causing a few sparks to fly off her fingertips in anger.

"Well… She has the ability to be nice… Even if she doesn't show it… Besides, her grandfather's one my father's very few friends. I have to be nice to her."

"Whatever." Alexia scoffed and stood up from her resting place, crossing her arms in the process.

--- ---

In the whole city, there were only two families who didn't live in the standard, government provided town homes: the Von Dooms, and the Osborns. Those two families lived across the street from eachother in their repective mansions and each and every Christmas the same exact thing would happen. They would have a decoration war and Magneto would rant and rave about how this just proved how commercial Christianity was and would try to convert people to Judaism with limited success.

As the trio of friends walked up to Norma's house, Alexia allowed herself to drop her jaw and mumble a well-worded "Holy shit…" Despite the fact that it was scarcely November, the Osborns decided to get a head start on their decoration war. A pair of figures hovered close to the roof on a green glider, shouting obstinacies as loud as they could at each other.

"Good morning Mr. Osborn!" Olivia shouted up to the pair once they were close enough to hear her.

"Olivia!" the elder Mr. Osborn replied. "Tell your father to come over her right now and smack the shit out of my worthless son!" This earned Norman a death-glare but Harry, as usual, didn't say a word in his defense.

"Will do!" Olivia rolled her eyes at Osborn's antics, and rang the doorbell of the house.

A pause, then the sound of high heels walking down the staircase, and then the large wooden door opened revealing two figures. A bemused auburn haired girl wearing caked-on green eye shadow and matching lipstick sneered at the trio. She wore the same shade of green on her fingernails, and accompanying her green-ness were her favorite pair of shoes: shiny green stilettos making her nearly as tall as Olivia and potentially more intimidating. "Well, well, well… If it isn't the Dillon twins… And Octavius! It has been _far_ too long!"

"…I saw you _yesterday_, Norma…" Olivia responded quietly.

"And if you ask me!" Alexia said, glaring at Norma. "It's been far too _soon_!"

"That hurts me, Alexia. _Especially_ coming from you," Norma said, returning the glare.

"Cynthia would like to go inside now," said the second figure standing in the doorway. Her dark, wavy hair hung around her face, hiding a small silver scar on her cheek. She moved a group of her hair behind her shoulder, showing off golden hoops dangling from her ears.

Norma stepped out of the doorway, granting her new guests entrance to her house. "Before you three so rudely interrupted us, Cynthia and I were working on our science homework."

"Perhaps, you could help Norma and Cynthia?" Cynthia said, pulling the hood of her green cloak over her head.

After a short pause, Olivia sighed. "Okay, then… What do I need to explain? And if it's fusion, I'll run back home and grab my miniature generator real fast…"

"Why thank you, Olivia!" Norma said with a sneer. "That is what we need help with! Maybe running back home will help you lose a few extra pounds." Olivia's face flared bright red.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!" Alexia said, electricity crackling around her.

"Alexia…" Max said, trying to calm his twin down.

"Say that one more time Osborn! I dare you!" She said with pure venom in her voice. Her eyes glowed with white-hot electricity and her brown hair stood up on end.

Cynthia walked over to where the enraged twin was standing and reached a hand out. The lightning starting to form around Alexia was quickly absorbed into Cynthia's hand, causing the Latverian princess to let out a small moan of protest. "This is not your fight." At her words, Alexia shut down her remaining power and promptly fell over onto the floor.

"Don't worry 'bout her, Liv. She'll be back in a few minutes, she just needs a few seconds to re-charge," Max said, noticing the worried expression on Olivia's face.

"Okay then… I guess I'd better start walking then…"

"No need," Cynthia said walking over to Olivia. "Cynthia has been practicing a new spell. Cynthia can take you to your house the blink of an eye."

"…You sure it'll work? I mean… Spells can be erratic, right?"

"Do not worry. Cynthia has practiced." She gestured for Olivia to come over to where she was standing. She did a strange, graceful motion with her arms. "Visz minket tovacute!" Olivia felt a strange sensation travel trough her body, and just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped and rather than staring at Norma's elaborate living room, she was staring in her own bedroom a foot away from her miniature fusion generator.

Olivia stared at it for a few seconds, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Once the realization had set in, she walked over and grabbed it. "Cynthia that was… Amazing!"

"Kumsz," she said with a small bow.

--- ---

"_Dear Diary,_

_I can't seem to figure it out. One minute, Norma is… Well not nice, per se, but civil toward me, and the next you would assume that we have tried to kill eachother in the past! But something stranger than Norma's attitude happened today too. Apparently, my father wasn't just making things up when he said that the Von Doom family was made up of Gypsy sorcerers. Somehow, Cynthia managed to take me back to my house with some spell or something… It was pretty weird. Now, my mind is simply reeling! If I could find a way to harness this odd… Magical energy, I would never need to worry about being late to school again! And Lord knows that if I'm late to class one more time, Agent Jones'll shoot me…_"

--- ---

Well, there you have it boys and girls! The Prologue to what I hope is a long-lasting series. A few things that I'd sorta like to say regarding what version I'm using for these characters.

For Olivia, I'm going with the movie version simply because I like the way the tentacles look more than I like the comic book versions and because I wanted this chick to be TALL! Like, six foot one tall. However, you will see some comic book influenced things in _her_ character. (i.e. her tentacles are made out of titanium and whatnot) And before anyone asks, no she didn't just steal her dad's tentacles. She built her own.

For the twins (a.k.a. Alexia and Max, Jr.), there isn't exactly much that I can _get_ from a movie version of Electro because, guess what hippies? **THERE ISN'T ONE! **So I'm going with the comic book version. And even though you didn't exactly get to see what Max's powers are in this chapter, they are actually the same as his sister's. They're **twins** for crap's sake! Their DNA is essentially the same! So they get the same friggen mutations!

I love Norma. I love having one extremely bitchy character. It is so fun to write her! Anyway, she's Harry daughter, not his sister. Or half-sister. Or whatever the hell she would be if she was Norman's spawn. Anyway, Harry and Norman are their comic book versions down to the letter, however Norma, being a total brat, decided to tinker around with her father's/grandfather's severely out-dated… Well, everything really. So she's working on making all their (and thus by spoiled-brat-extension, her) stuff sleeker and more like the movie versions. So no more pumpkin bombs that actually look like pumpkins, sorry kids. I don't really know what I'm going to do about the suit though… Because there is no way in hell Norma would wear that thing by choice.

I'm going to be honest and upfront when I say that I have never read one issue of the Fantastic Four. There, I said it! However, I **loved** Dr. Doom in the movie. He's such a cruel, heartless bastard. I love it! And because everyone and their mother knows who Dr. Doom is, I figured that I might as well do my research and give him a spot in the CoV spotlight, too. So, yeah… Cynthia is mostly based on the movie version of Doom, but I decided to keep the whole Roma magic thing because that is the coolest fucking power ever. And, for those of you that don't know why the hell her name is Cynthia, A. Shame on you and B. It was Victor's mother's name. And, let's face it; he has a huge Oedipus complex. Congrats, Mr. von Doom, you win at life. Moving on, if you haven't seen the Fantastic Four movie because you live under a rock or you heard it sucked or something, the reason why Cynthia's scar is silver and she can touch lightning and such is because the armor is biological and conducts and stores electricity very, very well. Who else thought that when Dr. Doom zapped that guy through the gut it was totally badass?

Okay, so, there'll be more characters in the next chapter, just to give you a head's up. And if you're not careful, you just might learn something, possibly Hungarian. Which is, by the way, what Cynthia was speaking. I'm not sure how correct I am, but that's what the online translators said...

Peace Out!


End file.
